Cosas de chicas
by Youjibell
Summary: es mejor sABER DE QUE ESTAN HABLANDO... Y MAS SI ESTAN HABLANDO DE TI... UN REN x TAMAO.. parodia eichi terminado n.n
1. Chapter 1

Hola es mi primer eichi… jejeje espero que os guste…

Ren x Tamao jejeje dedicacdo a yuki Quien con su comentario ha hecho que ría mucho, es solo para ti. Jejeje espero que te guste… y bueno ya escribí una historia Ren x Tamao… espero que vos lea mis pequeños drables…

Platicas de chicas

La pensión, está muy calmada… pensaba Anna mientras veía el Televisor; desde hace cuatro días que los hermanos Usui habían llegado, tres días con ruido por todas partes, La chillona voz de Pilika resonando por toda la casa, los ya famoso pleitos patentados de Horo y Ren, uno que otro ruido estrepitoso de cosas cayendo, que por consecuencia el chino tenía que pagar…

Llantos de Yoh por "el entrenamiento rigoroso" además de una que otra canción mal entonada de Ryu y por último los ruidos de la cocina, cuando Tamao cocinaba.

Pero hoy… ningún ruido.

Tomo una galleta del tazón y la metió a su boca, el control remoto que estaba a un lado de ella, lo observó por unos instantes para luego, apagar el televisor…

Escucho unos instantes… demasiado silencio, no podía estar pasando… escucho con un poco más de detalle, Yoh ya se había a correr, Ryu había salido… se escuchaba el sonido del aire cortado seguramente Ren estaba entrenado… y en la habitación continua unos ronquidos… seguramente Horo- Horo, eso explicaba en gran parte el silencio en la pensión, solo faltaba algo.. Donde estaban esas mocosas… Tamao era una chica tranquila no tenía porque preocuparse; sin embargo Pilika tenía la patentada y muy conocida "hiperactividad Usui" así ellas dos juntas… sin hacer ruido alguno… algo se traían.

Se levantó de golpe, camino unos pasos, lo más cerca posible ya que no gastarais energía en balde para lo que quizás solo fueran solo paranoillas suyas, así que en cuanto encontró a aquel bulto tendido en piso, no hizo más que agitar con pie medio pateando al que estaba abajo sacándolo de su ensimismado sueño.

Despierta inútil – le dijo en un grito con e cual logro que el joven Usui saliera de su letargo.

Ahh… si Anna – despertó bostezando… aunque aun tenía sueño, la generala al Mando Koûyama, era quien le llamaba, abrió los ojos con pesados ye le sonrió hipócritamente.- que se te ofrece

Ve a buscar a tu hermana… ve a ver qué está haciendo – le dijo tranquila antes de darse la vuelta. el otro pensó unos momentos… suspiro

Que puede estar haciendo debe estar jugando con sus muñecas… - le dijo riendo, ¿qué podía estar haciendo Pilika? Solo era pequeña niña. Cundo dio la vuelta para volver a dormir sintió un vértigo voraz.

¡Qué vallas!, es una orden – tomó a Horokeu Usui como vil trapo sucio sacándolo del piso y acomodándolo armoniosamente entre la pared en un azote.

Si ya voy – contesto el otro aun impregnado en la pared con unas cuantas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos… las órdenes de Anna no se deben subestimar.

Caminó despacio, se rascó un poco la cabeza y subió a su habitación, Pilika tenía la costumbre de estar ahí hurgando sus cosas, la habitación estaba vacía. Y las cosas en su lugar y los futes mal puestos, esa niña no había hecho el aseo… cuando la encontrara la regañaría.

Siguió en su búsqueda, el cuarto de Anna, no ahí no podría estar, número uno, porque no habría nada entretenido en la recamara de una mujer amargada cono Anna para alguien tan alegre como su hermana y segundo… cualquiera que entrar ahí sin permiso, era considerado hombre muerto.

Siguió, la habitación de Ren, no hay simplemente no; la de Yoh… tal vez y esa niña ya había encontrado el gusto al vicio de Yoh y eso si que no… solo un drogado en la casa y con Yoh bastaba… esa señorita lo iba a escuchar… entro precipitado a ver si su hermana estaba ahí, pero estaba vacía…

Suspiro alegre solo quedaba la habitación de Tamao…sin duda laguna estaba platicando con ella, recetas de cocina tal vez. No debía molestar… así que se dirigió a esa habitación y escucho si estaba ahí dentro. Al fin término su búsqueda estaba ahí dentro, platicando

_¿entonces se lo dirás?_ – le dijo su hermana a Tamao… estaba hablando en su cuarto silenciosamente… demasiado para su gusto, tal vez… debería echar un vistazo.

_No lo sé…no creo que él_ – dijo la rosadita en un tono bajo, ¿a que se referían?

_Anda vamos díselo_ – esa Pilika siempre tan entusiasmada, pensó Horo.

_Pero…y si él no quiere - _le preguntó dudosa la otra chica… sin duda Tamao se le iba a declara alguien.

_No seas cobarde, no pierdes nada_ – animosa le contestó, Horo- Horo sin duda se quedaría ahí tenía que saber a quién se le iba a declarar.

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la pensión Anna seguía viendo el televisor… todo seguía en silencio… ese tonto de Horo… seguramente se había quedado dormido, no había otra opción… tenía que usar su arma secreta.

Ren- grito la sacerdotisa, sabía que le respondería donde estuviera.

Si Anna - llego el otro, sudaba un poco había estado en el patio entrenado, como lo suponía.

Ve a buscar a Horo - le dijo indiferente.

¡Que! y ¿por qué yo? – le resoplo el otro, ya bastante tenía con estar en la pensión voluntariamente a fuerza por petición de su hermana y ahora era esclavo de Anna, por suerte suya, tenía todo el dinero para pagar las exigencias de la chica sin tener que esforzarse tanto.

que no eres lo suficientemente hombre para buscarlo - sonrió victoriosa, había jugado con el orgullo de chino y eso… ¡nadie lo hacía! Aunque no tuviera nada que ver… ¬¬

Camino enseguida sabia que otro debía estar arriba y justo como lo supuso, estaba al fondo del corredor en uno de los pasillos. Afuera de la habitación de Tamao… espinado… ¡que se traía ese pervertido! Lo detendría ahora mismo… Valla que espiar en la habitación de una chica, fue directo hacia él su puso en frente y…

cállate - le dijo el ainu, Ren se sorprendió… ¡que se traía ese tonto! Y se puso al lado de él

¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- le dijo con la voz baja para que no los escucharan.

Tamao se le va a confesar a alguien- le dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

Y ¿a quién?- menciono el Tao un tanto sonrojado, por dicha afirmación…

No le se… solo somos… tú o yo… jejeje no creo que sea manta y si es Yoh… es hombre muerto…

No digas estupideces… dejar de estar espiando. Se levantó justo para irse.

_Yo sé que Ren no es tan malo como parece _– dijo Pilika con una voz feliz… él era de quien hablaban, el chino se paró en seco y siguió la conversación

_Pero… me da un poco de miedo_ – ahora ambos chicos afuera se quedaron escuchando con más atención.

_Ahh no es para tanto, además Ren te dirá finalmente que si… _- el Usui miro a Ren, y rió un poco, era un chico lindo para las chicas.

_Aun así, no tengo mucha confianza con él - _Tamao suspiró, mientras Ren se enrojecía al escuchar lo que decían de él.

_dile que te lo enseñe – _y justo en ese momento ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos perplejos… ¿de qué estarían hablando esas chicas?

_Pero… -_dijo Tamao, pero fue debatida por Pilika

_Anda no es nada del otro mundo además, velo primero… - _Ren tragó en seco… ahora más que antes tenía que saber de que estaban hablando

_Y si no me gusta _– Tamao enrojeció, mientras Pilika reía, Horo miraba a Ren aguantando sonora carcajada antes de escuchar lo que su hermana contesto.

_no es nada del otro mundo, yo ya vi el de hermano – _mustió Pilika explicando sobre la experiencia que tenía en dicho asunto, este vez fue Ren quien miraba a Horo con cara de pocos amigos.

_y ¿te gusto? – _pero su atención se desvió a la de las chicas… seguirían ahí hasta las últimas consecuencias

_Pues no le sé… es de mi hermano… no son mis gustos – _le contestó pensando un poco

_Y lo viste bien- _Tamao tenía toda su atención en la Pilika…

_Pues no me dejo tocarlo… pero… no es tan sorprendente - _le dijo riendo un poco, el Tao escuchaba incrédulamente lo que sus oídos escuchaban… esos hermanitos Usui se tenían mucha confianza para su gusto.

¿En serio? – preguntó dudoso, tal vez era un mal entendió, pero el Usui le contesto sonrojado

Pues antes nos bañábamos juntos - le contesto, rápido para seguir escuchando lo que decían

_Ahhh y ¿de qué tamaño es? – ¡_que preguntona era Tamao!… que le importaban los detalles pensó Horo mientras Ren igualmente escuchaba atento.

_Pues es grande… pero para él está bien… supongo – _contesto la otra haciendo que su hermano se enorgulleciera, después de todo si iba a hablar de él que dijera la verdad

¿Cómo será el de Ren? - pregunto Tamao curiosa, mientras al chino se le subieron los colores al rostro…

_Pues supongo que más pequeño… se nota que él es más delicado, no como el tosco de mi hermano – _le contesto Pilika, mientras Ren solo quería que la tierra lo tragara y Horo veía con cierta curiosidad la entre pierna del chino riendo

Que tanto me ves - le dijo el otro furioso de que lo vieran

Jejeje… y es verdad – pregunto pero le otro solo lo golpeo

Que te importa -

_Hummm…. Aun así no estoy segura_

_Solo dile en la noche, dile que te lo enseñe…. Y con eso decides_

_Está bien… hoy por la noche_


	2. Chapter 2

**Clases de Sexo por Horo ****2**

Si, esto ya era demasiado, las dos niñas sin hacer ruido; luego Horo sin hacer ruido y por último Ren, que fue tras de ellos sin hacer ruido…

Demasiado extraño, no era como si los cuatro estuvieran tranquilamente tomando el té, jugando tranquilamente cartas o el sin número de cosas que la gente civilizada y tranquila pueden hacer… no, ellos no… algo se traían…

Solo había dos opciones, pararse ella y buscarlos o dejar que hicieran lo que se les pegara la gana y que quemaran la pensión con ellos dentro… y al final extender una nota a la casa del Tao cobrando por los daños ocasionados por la negligencia de su hijo.

Pensó unos momentos… luego tomó una galleta y la introdujo a su boca, ya había tomado una resolución que Ren pagara todo… no se iba a preocupar más, subió el volumen del televisor y se dispuso a ver "The Music Choice Awards in Japan" donde la canción Ringo Urami destrozaría por completo a BoB… además ya casi llegaría Yoh y tenía que mustiarle en su cara como su querido BoB había perdido.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la pensión. Para ser más exactos en otra habitación, un chino mal humorado caminada de un lado al otro tal cual león enjaulado a punto de salir a función de circo.

Hacía ya 20 minutos que había dejado de escuchar una conversión por demás vergonzosa para sus ya no muy santos oídos, entró a su habitación secundado por el cómplice de aquel delito espiando a las malas mujeres.

Y bueno ¡cómo era posible que la hermana del Usui le metería ideas tan nefastas a la simple tierna y casi nada pervertida Tamao soy pura y casta Tamamura! eso lo tenía que hablar con alguien, más bien alguien tenía que ayudarlo, él no podría quedarse ahí solo esta noche; mientras una mujer mal influenciada le hacia una propuesta indecorosa.

Así simplemente no podía suceder, la simple idea de ser cortejado por un ser más débil le causaba urticaria, ¡NO! A él no, nadie en este mundo lo iba a dejar ver como el sexo débil, de ninguna manera dejaría que Tamao le tomara la delantera… primero él iba a ir tras de ella y si era necesaria le haría una demostración de lo hombre que él era.

Ya deja de caminar tanto que me mareas- le dijo el ainu que le acompañaba en su agonía, mientras le miraba tenido en el mullido futón del chino del cual se había posesionado en su estancia, después de todo era su "amigo" y estaría ahí en las buenas y en las malas y sobre todo no perdería detalle de cómo lo acosaba una mujer, claro eso lo dejara grabado en la historia.

Ahhh y que quieres que haga ¡tú tienes la culpa por no educar a tu hermana! – le resopló molesto, señalándolo como si estuviera en el banquillo de los acusados y bueno, si alguien tenía que echarle la culpa, pues ese sería al hielito de enfrente por no enseñar a su hermana sobre aquel delicado tema en el cual, se ilustraba a los niños del cómo se encargan a los bebes desde Londres.

¡Yo! Ahh ¡ahora es mi culpa que se la tengas que enseñar a Tamao para ver si le gusta! – le dijo seriamente, pero justo cuando término de decir la frase completa entendió el sentido de esta y soltó una sonora carcajada, ambos pensaban que no se librarían tan fácilmente de esas dos chiquillas. Cuando algo se les metía en la cabeza, hasta que no lo lograban no dejaban de gimotear con voz chillona.

Pues que nunca la educaste o que ¿crees que es normal que una señorita de esos consejos?- le sentenció con malicia, si ahora él la iba a pasar mal, se encargaría que no la pasara mal solo… si se iba a joder su tarde, su noche y tal vez su vida; no se la iba a joder solo.

Ahhh. Tal vez tienes razón… ya están en la edad… pero es que – comentó dudoso, tal vez el chino tenía razón (y cuando no la tiene) tenía la obligación moral de llevar a su hermana por el buen camino, si no luego se arrepentiría

¡"Es que" nada!, es tu obligación como hermano mayor- le sentenció, la orden ya estaba dada, el ainú tenía que ir a enseñarle a su hermana que esos consejos no se daban, que no tenía que andar por allí diciendo que se lo había visto y el sin número de cosas que la gente "decente" hace y como todo buen hermano mayor, asumiría las consecuencias de su hermana malcriada. Aun así pensó en que decir, giró los ojos para ver al chico de los ojos dorados con algo interrogación.

¿y a ti quien te dio clases de orientación sexual chinito?- le preguntó sin burla, para pensar seriamente lo que le diría a su hermana, no quería tener que terminar haciendo analogías con flores y abejas para que su precoz hermana entendiera, más el chino se sonrojo hasta las pestañas solo de recordar esas vagas escenas en su cabeza que había decido bloquear de por vida, en las cuales se implicaba a su madre dándole sermones kilométricos de cómo cortejara una mujer con notas de asesinato y muerte; de las innumerables posiciones en las que su papá hacía regocijar a su mamá y que esta le contaba sin ningún perjuicio… sin duda tenía que bloquear todo aquello de su pequeña cabecita. Las únicas cosas sensatas que tenia sobre el amor provenían de su hermana… entonces pareció que su cerebro se prendió como si de una bobilla eléctrica se tratase.

Ahhh ya cállate idiota… le llamaré a mi hermana, ella sabrá que hacer.- le dejo, ya tenía la respuesta a todas la preguntas, sin duda Jun sabría cómo ayudar, de alguna manera su hermana era una mujer, una Tao, pero al fin y al cabo una mujer.

Humm Iré a hablar con Pilika… ya hasta me preocupa que sepa de cosas que yo no.. – dijo suspirando el Usui, mientras vio como el Tao tomo su celular, aquel que tenía poco que había comprado con todas la funciones de un celular moderno y que sin duda reflejaba la personalidad del Tao, negro con unos detalles dorados y fino… muy, muy Tao. Lo observó un poco y salió de la habitación, iría en busca de esa pequeña mocosa.

Caminó despacio, llegó a la habitación de Tamao, su hermana seguía ahí metida, sea como sea esta vez no estaría escuchando cosas que no debía; toco la puerta esperando que ambas chicas contestaran al llamado.

Si – se oyó con claridad una delgada voz que provenía del interior, sin duda Tamao. ¿Ahora que les iba a decir? solo que iba por Pilika, no, esa niña no le haría caso así de sencillo, así que recordó un pequeño detalle, por lo que había llegado, la razón por la cual había estaba buscando… Anna

-soy yo, Horo- Horo, Anna me mando a buscarlas – contestó rápido, pero justo cuando termino de decir la palabra mágica la pequeña rosada salió de su habitación como si de un relámpago se tratase.

Olvide hacer la cena – dijo corriendo raídamente, mientras Horo sonrió, muy bien ahora tenía a su hermana aspiro hondo pensando en lo que vendría.

Se te va a meter una mosca si te quedas con la boca abierta- después de unos segundos observó a su hermana que lo veía penetrantemente, pestañeo un poco, sin duda alguna se había quedando más tiempo del que tenía noción

Pilika no seas irrespetuosa – le espetó, luego como si de un catedrático se tratase dando una lección a sus alumnos, ya había tomado su pose muy enserio.

Hermano, no es para tano- le contesto la más pequeña, eso sí que ya era raro ver a su hermano serio y corrigiéndola… aquí quien daba las órdenes era ella, nadie más.

Pilika Tengo que hablar contigo muy seriamente- le dijo son lacar serena, pensando todo lo que vendría ahora, si esa era una lección que tenía que darle así que no podía reírse ni nada, solo seriedad aunque esto implicaba ir en contra de su naturaleza, la situación lo ameritaba

Hermano… juro que yo no rompí la banda de tu cabello fue un accidente –pero cuando la chiquilla de largos cabellos azules vio a su hermano por demás serio, se asusto, la había descubierto y eso que se había encargado de borrar toda la evidencia y hasta enterra aquella banda en el patio de atrás.

Rompiste la banda de mi cabello… nota _mental regañar luego por eso_, Pilika es tiempo que hablemos de algo muy importante – le dijo mientras sentía una venita a punto de estallar en su sien, llevaba días buscándola, hasta le había ido a hacer una escenita al Tao porque creyó que él se la había tirado en venganza por tomarse su leche…

Ahh… no me digas que te le declaraste Ren, ahh solo era cuestión de tiempo no te preocupes nadie te criticara por eso- le dijo su hermana al ver a su hermano serio, pero el pobre Usui solo empezó a tener un tic nervioso levantando un poco su ceja derecha, esa niña lo sacaba de quicio .

Nooo Pilika, puedes prestarme atención escuincla del demonio- le dijo ahora si con la voz alta, mientras la niña reía perversamente al ver a su hermano de mal humor

Ahh si si… vamos al cuarto- ambos caminaron juntos hasta la habitación, luego se sentaron uno frente al otro

Pilika, sobre lo que hablabas con Tamao- empezó un tanto dudoso mientras su cara se ponía un tanto roja, y la pequeña Usui lo miraba con reproche

Ahhh si… hermano estabas de metiche espiando – le dijo señalándolo y el otro solo se levantó.

Niña hazme caso, no es correcto que te metas en asuntos que no debes – le dijo para finalizar, eso sería todo ¿No?

Pero ella me preguntó – le dijo como si fuera lo más del mundo a lo que Horo una vez más tuvo un tic nervioso y la miró de frente

Aun así Pilika tu consejo no es lo mejor – con una voz suave le hablo tratando de ahorcar a su pequeña hermanita que se había ido por el camino

Pero yo creo – per esta le debatió, parecía que no se iba a quedar callada tan fácilmente, esa niña nunca había para dócil ni sumisa, ¡maldición en qué momento el feminismo domino el mundo!

Nada que crees, las personas tienen que conocerse mejor, con paciencia y cariño… algo de amor- le dijo tratando de contar hasta diez suspiro un poco pero una vez más la chamaca esta le contradijo.

Hay hermano… que anticuado eres, no es para tanto… además somos amigos – le dijo mientras la niña ya estaba dando por terminada aquella platica.

Ese no es punto, no se deben tener tantas confianzas, Pilika es mejor que entiendas que la cosas no son así de simples… por ejemplo, puedes meter a Ren un gran dilema que tal si él no quiere – le resoplo mientras la detuvo, luego de eso, ello lo miró y rio un poco

Hermano no es para tanto, estoy segura que Ren no es tan frio y cruel como parce y creo que el Tamy tiene los mismos gustos parecidos – puntualizó para luego enseñarle la lengua su hermano… sí que era un bruto su hermano, pensó Pilika

Aun así es mejor que se conozcan mejor - le dijo, ese iba a ser último intento por ser comprensible con la mocosa esta.

Pero si solo lo quiere ver, no es como si se fueran a casar para que tengan que hacer tantas cosa – y justo cuando dijo eso casi sintió el pobre Horokeu Usui que le daba un paro cardiaco, oh por el amor al espagueti italiano y a los tamales, esa niña sí que era descarriada, solo pensaba en lujuria y sexo sin amor ni matrimonio ¿Dónde demonios había aprendido eso?

Pilika!! Eso no hace porque si –le dijo hiperventilado, mientras la niña lo veía con cara de "WHAT"

Hay hermano… creo que estas celoso… - pensó un poco la menor de los ainu, al ver su hermano dando tanta lata solo por que Tamao le iba a pedir a Ren que se lo enseñara

¡Que no!, ya basta Pilika, para llegar a una relación así de intima no solo hay que decirle que se lo enseñe, hay que conquistar… y muchas cosas- le dijo mientras movia su dedo señalador de acusados de un lado a otro

¿Por qué están tan rojo hermano?- le pregunto esta al sentirse regañada… pero si no había hecho nada malo.

El punto que no está bien como piensas Pilika así que te pido que reflexiones lo que dices.- al fin concluyó molesto eso se quedaría ahí

Pero…-intentó hablar una vez más pero le hablaron más fuerte

Nada Pilika, ahora quiero que le digas a Tamao algo coherente – le dijo antes de salir de la habitación y dejar a la perversa niña sola

Pero yo… hermano eres un tonto- gimoteo un poco mientras pensaba y pensaba por que su hermano se había desquiciado… luego rascó un poco su cabeza... y soltó sonara carcajada…

Ya lo había entendió el idiota de su hermano… sí que era un idiota mente sucia… malsano… pero eso no se iba a quedar así… nadie le gritaba a Pilika Usui por nada… los iba hacer sufrir a todos…


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo minna! y supongo que ahora ya, pueden aventarme jitomatasos por tardarme… ¡mas de medio año En actualizar!. Pero la tesis y blablá…. Ok también escribo mis otros fics jaja y bueno ya dejando las escusas de lado aquí está el fic. Ojala les guste y no haya perdido el estilo, porque tanto lemon deja a las personas neófitas. Para ejemplo estoy yo jaja.

**Capitulo 3**

**Entones hablan de "Eso"**

* * *

El Tao había tomado una decisión a las 9:30 de la noche, se había bañado, arreglado y perfumado; cogió la ropa negra y más fina que encontró. Horo- Horo, lo miraba en la habitación mientras el otro se arreglaba. Después de todo entre los dos habían llegado a la opción más sensata posible.

¡Ren se le iba a declara a Tamao, para evitar que ella llegara directo a él y le dijera que se la enseñara! No estaba muy convencido, es decir; Tamao era su amiga ¡que va, apenas y la conocía! Lo único que sabía de ella era que, hacia los mejores fideos chinos de la historia. Y eso; era suficiente para pasar una vida con ella. Además viéndola bien no era fea, un tanto simple pero no fea. Era shaman no muy fuerte, pero se defendía. En fin tenia lo suyo y nadie se lo iba a negar.

Que mas daba, en todo caso si no funcionaba pues, le diría a Horo, más bien le exigiría a Horo que se la quitara de encima. O si no a Anna, con ella nadie se metía.

Ya tenían todo pensado, según Ren hasta habían hecho uso de las escasas neuronas del azul, en su cuarto de operación. Que más bien era la habitación de Ren cerrada de puerta y ventanas mientras planeaban aquella situación.

Ren tenía que hablar con ella, invitarla a salir hoy por la noche, no importaba como o porque pero era ¡hoy! Llegar a aquel famoso restaurante público, entre más gente mejor, cenar y durante la cena… dar su declaración a Tamao y pedirle que fuera su novia y así dejar que Ren como el digno hombre que era, llevara las riendas de la relación aun no existente; pero que, por lo mientras eran llevadas por la ya no ingenua Tamamura. Y así cuando fuera más adecuado enseñarle a Tamao la hombría de Ren.

-¡Que plan tan macabro!- escucharon tras de ellos, y brincaron de terror al no ver a nadie… luego miraron un poco más abajo y notaron que había alguien era Manta -¡por que Ren tiene que enseñarle eso a Tamao!- dijo Manta exaltado ya que fue lo único que había escuchado.

El pequeño fue tomado como vil muñeco tapándole la boca para luego susurrarle.

-calla Manta, es el plan secreto para que Ren no se lo tenga que enseñar a Tamao, o al menos no ahora… jaja imagínate qué tal si queda en ridículo –a este grado las coloraciones de los rostros eran dignas de ser recordadas Horo estaba con las mejillas rosadas por la gracia que le daba pensar en la susodicha situación. Manta se había puesto morado, porque Horo no lo había dejado respirar y Ren estaba rojo de furia, saco su cuchilla listo para despedazar a ese pedazo de humanidad azul.

-¡Pues de que tamaño crees que la tengo imbécil! – le gritó el chino; eso era el colmo, quien se había atrevido para dudar del orgullo Tao. Que fuera delgado, no lo hacia enclencle o en todo caso, mal dotado. Si. Eso era todo, los iba a matar a todos allí mismo. Lo iba hacer, hasta que la chillona voz de la ainú sonó por el cuarto de operaciones.

- no lo sabemos Ren, por eso Tamao quiere saberlo- para ese momento los tres hombres ahí dentro pasaron por todos los colores del mundo en sus rostros- por cierto ya está la cena-

Les dijo la chica de cabellos azules casi a punto de reír, pero no… esto iba a durar, ella se iba a encargar.

-¡Cállate Pilika, que ya hablé contigo! Sigues regañada – Horo -Horo fue hasta ella para mirarla con ojos de desaprobación y sobre todo vergüenza.

-Hay hermano, que no ves que nos da curiosidad, Ren nunca se ha abierto con nosotros que somos sus amigos, bueno tal vez contigo si y hasta lleguen a tercera base pero con los demás no - Ren ya estaba sacando humo por la cabeza… eran el colmo esos hermanos. Ahora no solo dudaban de su masculinidad, sino también de su orgullo de hombre. Mugrosas fangirls que solo tienen yaoi en la cabeza, solo eso le faltaba ¡Mal dotado y para colmo gay!

-Salgan, ¡todos salgan de aquí!- gritó con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones dieron. Eso era todo. De que se trataba ¡tenía que enseñarles a todos los miembros de la pensión que tan bien dotado estaba! Eso era el colmo. Por eso nunca había tenido amigos. Por eso y porque no había muchas opciones entre tantos pobres mortales. Pero en fin. No podía salir huyendo, cobarde jamás. El Tao podía ser cualquier cosa menos cobarde. Tragó saliva en seco era mejor actuar ahora. Justo antes de que Tamao sirviera la cena para que él saliera. Y este chisme que, ya andaba en boca de muchos, aumentara aun más.

Salió del centro de operaciones, para ir directo a la cocina. Que el azul y su hermana sirvieran de algo y de dieran la cena a la rubia. Esa noche Tamao saldría con él y resolvería todo este embrollo. Entonces justo antes de llegar a la cocina se encontró con él.

Tenía una cara seria y solemne, una que casi podría jurar solo la había visto cuando peleó con Hao. Yoh Asakura no era del tipo de personas serías, más bien ese comportamiento era algo totalmente anti-Yoh. Entonces trago saliva, eso no era un buen augurio.

-Manta me lo dijo… planeas hacer cosas sucias con Tamao, ella es como una hermana para mí… yo confió en ti Ren- Era lo que faltaba- por ningún motivo tienes que enseñarle tu masculinidad a Tamao. – ahora Ren era un exhibicionista, casi cae al piso con el mandíbula desprendida. Tenía la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos de par en par. Paso del impacto a la furia controlada. Solo él se había metido a esa casa de locos. Tal vez reconsideraría huir despavorido. Se aclaró la garganta, entonces miro a Yoh.

-yo no hare nada de eso, lo que quiero es que ella no me haga hacer cosas inapropiadas- le dijo tan serio como pudo, entonces Yoh sonrió.

-vamos Ren no te preocupes por el tamaño, a Tamao no le va importar si no es tan grande, es una buena chica, no hagan cosas malas es mejor ir despacio, cuando yo empecé algo serio con Ani..- Apenas estaba hablando de más el castaño pudo ver un puño pasar peligrosamente cerca, por suerte iba en dirección a Yoh y no a él. Si algo bien sabían todos era que la intimidad de Anna jamás debía ser tomada como tema de conversación. Yoh debería de saberlo.

-anda Tao, ve a cenar con la rosadita y demuestra que tan hombrecito eres- la mel-odiosa voz de la itako fue lo último que escuchó, eso era todo. Fue a la cocina para encontrarse con la linda Tamao.

Ahí estaba a punto de servir la cena con un lindo delantal blanco y un vestido negro. Se sintió en estado de pánico, una cosa era desafiar la muerte, pelear con Shamanes y otra pedir una cita. Sintió sus mejillas rojas y acaloradas. Eso debía ser vergüenza. Ya no había vuelta atrás, sobre todo porque el sequito de sus coloridos amigos estaban afuera de la puerta cocina husmeando. Si claro ahora todos querían ver como el Tao invitaba a salir a Tamao.

-Joven Ren- el chino brincó al notar que ella habló primero, entonces supo que; era ahora o nunca.

-yoteinvitoasaliraunacitaahora…- dijo tan rápido que tanto él como Tamao quedaron con cara de circunstancia.

-¿perdón? ¿Joven Ren se siente bien?-preguntó la chica al notar la cara roja del Tao, entonces se le acerco, para tomarle la temperatura de la forma más duce posible. El Tao sentía que iba a morir, tal vez Tamao lo atacaría en la cocina ahora mismo. Nunca lo creyó, pero las mujeres eran los seres más temibles que había en el mundo.

-si… yo solo ¡quiero una cita contigo!- gritó, a lo que todos afuera se sorprendieron, nunca creyeron que dicha personalidad como el Tao tuviera una debilidad con las mujeres, por otro lado Tamao se sonrojó , aun así no desaprovecho su oportunidad, ¡qué mujer en esta vida o en la otra rechazaría a Tao Ren!

-si claro- dijo con entusiasmo, eso era más de lo que jamás en la vida se hubiera imaginado. Ahora solo faltaba que salieran.

No pasaron más de veinte minutos para que Tamao subiera, se arreglara y bajara corriendo de su habitación para tener una cita con Ren. Entonces la voz de cierta jovencita de pelo azul se escuchó.

-vamos Tamao, ¡aprovecha para que lo enseñe!- a lo que todo la miraron inquisitivamente, Tamao solo asintió mientras Ren trago saliva y Horo intentaba taparle la boca a su hermana. Ya era demasiado tarde.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Entonces ¿te gusta cocinar?- le dijo el chino intentando hacer una plática con la rosadita que solo se limitaba a decir si, no. Era demasiado tímida. Aun más de lo que suponía ¡cómo era posible que chica tan dulce y noble le fuera a pedir algo impropio! Toda la culpa, sin duda alguna la tenía la hermana del Usui. Si pero si debía ser de familia.

-si joven Ren… ¿disculpe…? Bueno yo- le dijo con dificultad y la cara roja, Ren Tao sudo en frio, algo diría. Estaba en público pero ya casi era el postre y con escasos monosílabos que se dirigían eso no daba para mucho. Y por la cara que tenia Tamao seguro le diría algo importante… no sabía qué hacer había entrado en estado de pánico a tal grado que se quedo estoico esperando las palabras de la chica.

-¡quieres ser mi novia!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Cómo les estará yendo en su cena?- dijo Yoh antes de meterse un poco de arroz a la boca. Entonces un silencio se formo, Horo pensaba en que el pobre firmaba su sentencia de muerte. Manta pensaba que eran muy jóvenes mientras Pilika hacia un gran intento por contener la risa, hasta que ya no lo soportó.

-¿Qué tiene de gracia? –preguntó Ana con cara de circunstancia. Entonces entendió muchas cosas… entre ellas por que la pensión había permanecido en paz por más de cuatro horas seguidas.- ¿entonces todo es un engaño?- dijo Ana preguntándole directamente a Pilika.

- ¿qué engaño?, yo nunca engañé a nadie- les dijo mientras Horo la miraba con sorpresa.

- pero si todo esto es tú culpa- le señaló mientras todos demás los miraban.

-¿Pues de que están hablando? ¿Que no Ren salió con Tamao por que quiere hacer cosas impropias con ella?- les dijo el pequeño Manta que los miraba incrédulamente en aquella sala donde todos tomaban la cena.

-eh! No, es porque Tamao quiere que Ren se lo enseñe!- le dijo Horo a todo pulmón, mientras ahora si todas las miradas se concentraron en él.

- claro que no, es porque Ren no quiere que Tamao haga nada malo y la respeta mucho- entonces Yoh fue quien intervino, sus amigos eran bueno y de gran corazón no harían nada impropio. Todas las personas que veían espíritus eran buenas personas, si Yoh nunca pensaría lo contrario.

-si serán idiotas… Pilika, ¿de qué están hablando?- le gritó Anna mientras tomo una galleta y se la engullo en la boca. Pilika se sintió intimidad ante la mirada profunda de la itako.

-¡toda la culpa la tienes tú!- la chica de pelo azul no pudo más que señalar a su hermano mayor mientras temía por su vida al ver a Anna

-¿yo?- dijo indignado, el solo había estado ahí cuidando de su hermana

-Si por escuchar conversaciones ajenas- le dijo Pilika mientras se sentó de nuevo tranquilamente, ya había delegado la culpa así que podía estar tranquila.

- ¡Pero yo bien claramente escuché como hablabas de eso con Tamao y que querías que se lo enseñara, y que habías visto el mío y quien sabe cuántas cosas pecaminosas más!

- solo hablaba del celular… si, que Ren le enseñaba su celular; el nuevo, negro y delgado que acaba de comprar- entonces todo se quedaron boquiabiertos. Si, no había duda, toda la culpa era ni más ni menos que de Horohoro.

- ¿que…?- pensó un poco y luego espetó.

- pero si Tamao estaba diciendo que no estaba segura si decirle o no – le dijo mientras recordaba esa conversación por lo cual había pasado todo.

- porque Ren nunca le habla a menos que sea para pedir de cenar- le dijo mientras lo miraba retadoramente.

- pero… pero… tu dijiste que habías visto el mío- le dijo a punto de gritar del miedo…

- tu horrible celular que nunca me prestas y que no me dejas ni tocar- le dijo la chica segura de si misma para ese entonces todos habían quedado en shock catatónico.

- entonces Ren tiene una cita con Tamao… solo porque…- les dijo Yoh riendo un poco por la situación, sin duda alguna todos eran muy buenos amigos, según él. El ainu no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que podía está pasando en esa cita. Pero que él no había sido el único mal pensado, también estaba ahí Ren.

- por que el tarado de mi hermano malinterpretó… una plática de chicas- le dijo la menor de los Usui mientras tomo un poco de arroz.

- no cabe duda que todos ustedes son una bola de tontos.- Anna solo se levantó de la mesa, tenía ganas de reír, pero lo haría en frente de todos esos.

o-o-o-o

Eran las 11:30 de la noche, Ren caminada directamente a su habitación... Su vida iba a cambiar, sin duda lo haría. Pero eso no se iba aquedar así… si el sufría ese ainu cabeza de hielo lo haría con él

-solo hablan del celular… - se dijo así mismo cuando se enteró de aquella confesión que Tamao le hizo, no tardo mucho en entender que toda aquella que había escuchado giraba en torno a ese pequeño artefacto -

Solo hablan del celular…

Solo del celular…

Celular…


End file.
